danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monotaro
|height=40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father) • Monosuke (Sibling) • Monokid (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monophanie (Sibling) • Miu Iruma (Adoptive Mother) • K1-B0 (Adoptive Father; Involuntarily) |participated=Killing School Semester |fates=• Bisected during Gonta Gokuhara's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera Sean Chiplock }} '''Monotaro '(モノタロウ Monotarō) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs (Monokubs) and also its leader. He is the brother of Monosuke, Monokid, Monophanie and Monodam. The group assists their father, Monokuma, during the Killing School Semester and they patrol inside the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. History Creation Pre-Killing School Semester Killing School Semester . At the end of the execution, Monodam killed Monokid by pushing him inside the slam-shutting piano's cover spikes. Monotaro, Monophanie, and Monosuke are all shocked and confused as to why Monokid was executed as well where-as Monokuma simply brushes it off and stated that he at least has four more kids. After Monokuma left, the remaining Monokubs questioned Monodam, but he simply states that it was "For their own good" before leaving as well. Monotaro and Monophanie were both still bewildered, but Monosuke didn't think much of it and simply states that Monodam killed Monokid because he was bullying him. After this, the remaining Monokuma Kubs left the Class Trial room as well. After the end of the chapter, the Monokubs presented to the students their prizes for completing and surviving the Class Trial. In Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie presented a new Motive to the students before Monokuma went to his vacation from the Ultimate Academy. At some point, Monodam turns against Monokuma, accusing him of treating his children like slaves. Since the Monokubs have Exisals on their side, Monokuma is forced to surrender. Monokuma seems to be happy about the Monokubs. He then decides to take a vacation and leave the Academy to his children. During the end of Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie assisted his father, Monokuma to execute Korekiyo Shinguji. During the execution, Monodam committed suicide by rushing past Monotaro and Monophanie and into the flame that was boiling Korekiyo alive, causing it to burn even more. Monotaro's Confusion Monotaro had a major memory lost where he became more and more confused about his identity. He came to believe that he was the drunken husband on Monophanie and thinking that Miu Iruma and K1-B0 were his parents, a role that Miu happily took up while K1-B0 didn't. Monotaro then begun to act romantic towards Monophanie, saying he had never thought of her that way before. However, the next morning, Monotaro is seen acting completely different, kicking crying Monophanie and demanding her to give him money like an abusive husband, seemingly due to his memory issues. Because of this, Monophanie hides, causing Monotaro to panic since he can't remember anything. However, Monophanie feels bad for him and later takes him back, and he apologizes as the two of them cry. The announcement then ends with "the end", as if it were all theater. The remaining Monokubs later appear when Miu was found death. Monotaro was very upset to see her adoptive "mother" was murdered, Monotaro ended up assisting the students in solving the murder to avenge his dead mother by hacking into the Neo World Program's via the main computer inside the Computer Room. Monotaro's Fate In Chapter 4's trial, Monophanie didn't feel so god as his stomach heard a lot, Monotaro thought they were going to have a baby. During the execution Monotaro and Monophanie were involved in Gonta Gokuhara's execution. Monophanie was unknowingly carrying a robotic growing wasp inside her belly, and later she was killed after she gave "birth" to the insect where her belly was exploded, while Monotaro was sliced in half by the robotic wasp. This was all set by Monokuma as a trap to get rid of them as he stated that they were't obeying to his father and got tired of them. Danganronpa V3's Chapter 4 Execution The Monokubs' Return Once all of the Monokuma Kubs got destroyed Monokuma started to mourn for his children because of how they got destroyed. Monokid and his brother were rebuilt by Monokuma after Kokichi Oma's Class Trial and began to be active once again to assist his father for the Mutual Killing Game. Monokuma and the Monokubs, riding their Exisals, arrive and threaten to destroy K1-B0 for damaging the school and ending the Killing Game. K1-B0 reassures everyone to find the truth while he engages the Monokubs in combat, fighting them the entire time everyone else is investigation the real truth about the Killing Game. Monotaro and his siblings were once again present in the final Class Trial. The Monokubs is much more invested into the discussion this time than how he was in any prior trial, actively trying to refute evidence that the survivors presented. Despite being revived, Monokuma had a self-destruct button prepared which he promptly used to destroy the Kubs once again when they got on his nerves or did anything that can anger him. Monotaro was the last one to explode among the other Monokubs. }} Creation and Development Name ---- Monotaro's name is based from (桃太郎 lit. Clam Peach Boy), the hero of a popular Japanese folktale. Much like Momotaro, Monotaro is the leader of his own group. The Japanese name Tarō literally means "eldest son". Fittingly, Monotaro is the leader of the siblings. Alternate Fates ---- He also appears in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) along with his brothers. He first appeared when Yasuhiro Hagakure's body was found. He later appeared in the Class Trial along with his father and brothers. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monotaro and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Appearance Monotaro's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is red on him. Likewise, his left eye is black, contrasting Monokuma's. Occasionally, a small red glow appears on the eye. He also has bright pink cheeks. He also possesses a long gray scarf with a silver star pinned to it and a yellow pacifier. He owns multiple throwing stars of different shapes. Personality Monotaro is the leader-esque figure of the Monokubs, a group of child-like robots. As a leader, he tries to unite the group members' discordant voices into one. However, being a scatterbrain, he gets sidetracked a lot and often struggles to keep his rambunctious siblings focused on the task at hand. He is also mentioned to have a clumsy side, giving him a childlike charm Famitsu scan, September 14th, 2016. and he often acts the most child-like and "pure" out of the siblings. Despite not being very competent leader nor the smartest, he is considered the reliable and nicest one by his siblings. Compared to Monokid and Monosuke, Monotaro is relatively mild-mannered and less openly hostile towards the students, though like all the Kubs he calls the students "you bastards" seemingly as an attempt to imitate his father. He also seems considerate of Monophanie and overall appreciates all the members of the group. Nevertheless, he is evil, just like all the siblings. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. He is mostly annoyed and neglectful towards the Kubs, physically abusing them whenever they annoy him, and even stating that he tolerates them only because they're so cute. In general, Monotaro admires Monokuma and tends to call him "father". Monokuma Kubs Monotaro and the other Monokuma Kubs are all brothers along with Monophanie as their only sister, and he is the leader of all of them. Despite being the most foolish and infantile of all the brothers, Monotaro maintains his character as the leader and appreciates all the members of the group, but when they begin to get executed he does not show great concern by the fact that it was a game. Monophanie Monotaro seems to respect his sister more then any of the other Monokuma Kubs and seems the most caring towards her. Monophanie also seems to like Monotaro the most, as he's the responsible and "kind" type. Monodam Monotaro seems a little upset and surprised that Monodam refuses to speak even to him. Monokid Monokid seems to have some respect for Monotaro, finding him smart and dependable. However, due to his short temper, he can easily turn hostile towards him. Monosuke Monosuke has some general respect for Monotaro, but acknowledges that he isn't very smart nor competent as a leader. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Monotaro and the Monokubs are all under the control of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' students and host the Killing School Semester along with his father. The Monokubs usually call the students' "bastards" to imitate his father, as he always calls the students by using that. The Monokubs also always give to the students the awards after completing the Class Trial by making it out alive. Miu Iruma K1-B0 Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= , that's why! ... It means it'll "Stir The Fun Up!" Get it?" (Shutting up Kaede Akamatsu) }} |-| DRV3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Monotaro was the first member of Monokuma Kubs to be revealed during the development. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monotaro the 2nd most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll *Monotaro's English voice actor Sean Chiplock is also the voice of Kiyotaka Ishimaru in the English version of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. References Navigation ru:Монотаро pl:Monotaro es:Monotaro fr:Monotaro Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed